


Arguing vs Discussing

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All relationships have their problems.  Your relationship with Castiel develops an issue that has you seeking Sam and Dean’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing vs Discussing

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about 11.06, and this happened. This really did start out as a short, funny drabble. It just didn’t end that way.

You have to resist the urge to hover just out of sight of the library and mentally debate some more.  You had thought this out thoroughly; there is no other option.  You take a deep breath and enter the bunker’s library.  Dean glances up from the book he’s perusing and throws you a greeting.  Sam glances up in your direction, throws you a brief smile, and returns his attention to his laptop. **  
**

“So, I’ve been trying for two hours to figure out how to make this conversation less awkward, and come up with nothing.”  You say, gaining the attention of both men.  They give each other a glance, silently asking the other what the hell they did, before turning in their chairs to face you.  “So, sorry, guys.  I’m just gonna-“ you stop and sigh, plopping down in a chair.

“Are you okay?”  Sam asks hesitantly.

“You’re gonna laugh.”  You tell them, face hidden in one hand.

“We won’t laugh.”  Sam assures you.  Your embarrassment calms Sam and Dean somewhat; it proves whatever the problem is, it can’t be too dire.

“No, it’s fine.  If I wasn’t involved, I’d laugh.”

“Look,” Dean interjects.  “Whatever it is, we can handle it.  Just spit it out.”

“Okay, it’s- remember when you called Cas the other day, told him to get some air?”  You begin.

“Yeah.”  Dean answers slowly.

“Well, you weren’t _exactly_ the first one to make that suggestion.”  You really should just blurt it out, but for some reason, the words won’t come.  “I’d kinda been trying to get him to take a walk or something for- well, for awhile.”

“What happened?  He say no or something?”  Sam asks.  Sam’s voice is still gentle, worried about whatever is clearly upsetting you.  He can probably see you’re embarrassed, and is trying not to make it harder for you.

“He- uhm.”  You stop for a moment and gesture, searching for a way to fit it into words.  “Every time I suggested it, he agreed, then, uh, seduced me before we could go.”  You fix your eyes on a spot on a wall somewhere that keeps both Winchesters out of your field of vision.  You absolutely do _not_ want to know what their faces look like just now.  “Now, whenever I try to bring up something he doesn’t want to talk about, he-”

“Uses the same tactic?”  Sam interjects, voice sounding strained.  Probably with the effort of holding in laughter.

“Yeah.”  You reply, relieved at Sam for helping.  “Could you guys talk to him?”  You finally look up at them.  Dean looks like he’s desperately trying to hold back laughter, and failing miserably.  Poor Sam just looks awkward and uncomfortable.

“Have you, um.”  Sam speaks up first after a moment of charged silence.  “Have you thought about, uh, telling him this?”

“Oh, I tried.”  You assure Sam, reviewing the memory with decidedly mixed feelings.

“Ah.”  Sam spits out the syllable, clearly understanding your inference of how the conversation had gone.  Castiel had apologized profusely, then seduced you when you tried to bring up Metatron.  “Are we- I mean, _Cas_?  Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”  Disbelief now fills Sam’s voice.  You give Sam a Look.

“You two forget sometimes that he’s several billion years old and a brilliant tactician.  Yes, we’re talking about the same guy.”  You remind them reproachfully.

“Man, didn’t think he had it in him.  I’m gonna have to congratulate him.”  Dean speaks up, his voice and face proud.

“Dean!”  You wail.  Sam levels a glare at Dean.

“Sorry, sorry.”  Dean placates, his voice anything but innocent.  “Aren’t you, uh, sore?”

“He heals me.”  You drop your head back into your hand.  You don’t look up at the men, but you can practically feel the surprised looks they’re exchanging.  “And let me remind you both that he doesn’t get tired, so he can literally keep this up indefinitely.”

“We’ll talk to him.”  Sam speaks.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks,” you level a huge sigh and give the boys a grateful look before trudging back to your room.  After how busy Castiel has kept you the past few days, you are exhausted.

***

“Whoa, slow your roll there, pal.”  Dean grabs the elbow of Castiel’s trenchcoat, stopping him from going straight to your bedroom.  “We just need to mention something to you.”

“Yes?”  Castiel asks, turning back to face Sam and Dean.

“Look, I don’t think it’s a problem, but she’s a friend, and she asked us to mention it.  So, stop avoiding arguments with your girl.”  Dean is blunt, and his tone anything but reproachful.

“Dean!”  Sam exclaims, giving his brother a glare.

“Did she speak to you?”  Castiel asks, confused.

“Yeah.”  Sam replies, preventing Dean from continuing.  “Look, we understand that there’s things you don’t always want to talk about.  But you can’t just…“  Sam trails off and gestures aimlessly in the air, searching for words.  “You know.  Every time you don’t want to talk about something.”

“You’re referring to sex?”  Castiel asks.

“Yeah.”  Dean speaks up.  “You’ll wear her out, dude.”

“I am allowing her time to rest.  And I can heal any damage to her.”  Castiel replies, sounding defensive.  That startles both Winchesters, and they exchange glances for a moment.

“Not my point, Cas.”  Dean replies.  He puts one hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  “Look, seriously, just give it a rest, all right?  Next time you don’t want to talk about something, just tell her you don’t want to talk about it.  Okay?  You _will_ wear her out.  She’s only human.”

“You’re ruining my favorite source of amusement.”  Castiel replies reluctantly, his gaze dropping for a moment.  “But if you think it’s a good idea, very well.  I’ll go apologize to her.”  Castiel leaves the map room, in search of you.  Sam and Dean trade overwhelmed looks.

“Let’s never talk about that again.”  Sam is the first to speak.

“Yeah.”  Dean hurriedly agrees.  “Come on; let’s get drunk.”

***

A soft knock on the door of your bedroom in the bunker prompts you to turn, and you see Castiel framed in the doorframe.

“Cas!”  You greet him with a smile, and immediately go to him for a hug.  He returns your smile, and folds you in his arms.  No matter what, you are always happy to see him, and that baffles him.  You always have a smile and a hug that lightens his heart, even during the times when you had no reason to be happy to see him.  For a long moment, the two of you just enjoy holding each other.  You _do_ enjoy the hug, but a part of you tenses a little when he touches you.  A fact that does not escape him.  Castiel thinks back again on Sam and Dean’s words; perhaps they’re right, and he _has_ been pushing you a little too far.

“I just spoke to Sam and Dean.”  Castiel speaks first, pulling back enough to look down at you.

“Oh?”  You try to make your voice sound casual, with limited success.  You can guess at the subject of the conversation he’d had, and it makes your nethers tingle rebelliously.

“They said you asked them to speak to me regarding my tendency to use sex to avoid difficult conversations.”  Castiel states bluntly, making you smile despite the subject.   _That_ was your Castiel.  “Dean suggested next time I should just tell you that I don’t want to talk about it the next time it’s relevant.”

“Well, yeah.”  You reply.  “I’ll drop it if you say that.  I respect you, Castiel.”  Castiel sighs, and lowers his forehead to touch yours.

“I’m sorry.”  Castiel says softly, voice full of remorse.  “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t listen.  I will try not to do that again.”

“Apology accepted, baby.”  You smile at him, heartstrings thoroughly tugged.  Castiel nuzzles your nose with his for a moment, before tilting his face to kiss you on the cheek.  His soft, chapped lips soothe away the pleasant sting of his stubble against your skin.  You close your eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling.  Then his lips leave you, and you open your eyes to see him on his knees in front of you, your hands resting on his shoulders.

“Cas?”  You ask cautiously.

“Let me make it up to you.”  Castiel whispers.  The expression on his face is almost worshipful, and you can feel yourself getting almost uncomfortably aroused despite yourself.  Castiel rests his hands on your hips, squeezing slightly for a moment before your pants and underwear disappear.  A quick panicked glance at the door to your room shows it to be shut.  While you’re distracted by the door, Castiel repositions your feet, setting your stance wide enough that he can get at your pussy.

“Cast _ieeeeeel_!” You attempt to protest, but as you start to say his name, his tongue licks slowly up your folds to circle your clit lightly.  He collects your arousal as he goes, giving a rumbling moan at the taste that you can feel.  Castiel carefully and gently licks and suckles at your clit for what feels like minutes until you’re practically gushing with arousal.

When he finally releases your clit, Castiel practically dives for your opening, eagerly devouring the evidence of your arousal.  He continues to make happy, hungry noises as his tongue probes inside of you.  Your hands move to his head, burying in his hair and clenching hard, and your eyes flutter shut.  Castiel’s face buries further in you, his nose nudging your clit and making you whimper.

 _Open your eyes_.  Castiel’s voice is in your mind, demanding.  You whimper in protest, losing yourself in the feeling of his tongue probing and seeking inside you, touching you everywhere it can reach.   _I said open them, **now**_.  It takes you some effort to obey, but you manage.  Your eyes open, and you glance down at him.  Most of his face is out of your sight beneath you, but you can still see his blue eyes fixed on your face, eagerly drinking in every expression, every reaction to every move he made.  Your pussy clenches at the sight, and you let out a wanton moan.  You can’t see Castiel’s mouth, but you can feel his lips curl up in a victorious grin.  One of his hands leaves your hips and disappears between your legs.  Your legs are complete jelly by now; you’re only supported by your hands on his shoulders and his hand on your hip.  You think you can feel his grace around your waist, bolstering you and helping you remain standing.

The missing hand of his makes its presence known, when you feel two fingers find their way inside you, gently probing, seeking, until they find _that_ spot in you.  You can feel his fingers wiggling inside you, caressing the spot that makes you see starts, and you clench hard.

You drop your head back and scream his name as you come, hard on his face.  Your orgasm bursts through you, your entire body spasming as uncontrollable pleasure grips your brain, preventing anything else from getting through.  You clench so hard around him, that if he were human you’d be a little worried.  Castiel isn’t human, however, and he continues to caress and lick with even more determination, pushing your orgasm on and on with an almost vicious sense of glee.  Castiel buries his face in you, removing his fingers and licking every inch of you with angelic determination; your come feels like the only thing he can really _taste_ , and he cannot get enough of it.  Only when you are sensitive and trying to flinch away from him, and he is sure he’s eaten all of it, does Castiel pull his face back and release you, letting you collapse into his arms.

When you’ve recovered enough to register your surroundings, you realize Castiel is sitting on your bed, legs stretched in front of him, and you are sideways in his lap.  His arms hold you to him, stroking you softly with your face buried in his neck.

“I’m confused.”  You say eventually.  Castiel’s chest rumbles with a chuckle.

“I really did mean what I said,” Castiel replies, reading your mind to ascertain your meaning.  “I will stop using sex to avoid uncomfortable subjects.  Mostly.  This was just me apologizing.”

You probably should say _something_ in reply.  Thank you?  Your turn?  No words come to you, however, and your exhausted brain just lets out a soft moan of contentment.  Castiel hums and tucks you closer to him.

“Rest, my love.”  Castiel orders you softly.  “I’ll watch over you while you sleep.”  Castiel’s hand that gently strokes your hair stills in your scalp for a moment, and his power gently rushes through you, forcing your exhausted mind and body to sleep.  Not that you’d complain; in his arms is where you feel the safest.


End file.
